1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to input devices. More particularly, the invention relates to a directional input system with automatic correction.
2. Description of Related Arts
To operate a computing device, such as a computer, one or more input devices must be connected thereto. Since the early days of the computing age, the keyboard has been the primary input device for users to input textual messages into to computing devices. The textual messages may be commands for the computers to execute, or just plain data entry if he's using a keyboard as an input device. However, the user must memorize the correct spelling and syntax of computer commands. Even if the user has memorized the correct spelling, the input of data with keyboard itself can be error prone. Hence, a graphical user interface (GUI) has been developed for computing devices to reduce the use of keyboard. In a GUI, the user operates an alternative input device, such as a mouse, trackball, or joystick, to move around a cursor or pointer on the display. Once the cursor is moved to the desired position, a button is pressed and released, and a corresponding computer command is thus executed. Although a GUI provides an alternative way to invoke computer commands, the keyboard continues to serve as the primary text entry input device for computing devices.
Nevertheless, there are situations such as in console video-game machines or hand held devices with a joystick or joystub, where a traditional keyboard is neither available nor convenient. Currently, the text entry method for these systems usually consists of scrolling through an alphabet or on-screen QWERTY keyboard. Another commonly adopted navigation means in video-game machines provides users with a pie menu, which is a circular menu that allows users choose items by dragging the pointing device in the direction of the menu item. To input a word, the user must select each letter by scrolling through an alphabet list, navigating through the pie menu, or locating it on the on-screen keyboard and click a selection button after each letter is located.
The above text entry method has numerous disadvantages. For example: the method is inefficient because the user has to spend time in locating the letter and confirming the letter; the method is inconvenient because it breaks the normal typing flow when inserting clicks between letter selections; and the method is ineffective because the user could easily mistake an adjacent letter for the limited size of the on-screen keyboard.
What is desired is an effective text entry input system using a directional input means such as a joystick or trackball device. It is further desired that the text entry input system is intuitive and easy to operate. It is still further desired that the text entry input system can provide auto-correction of input mistakes.